1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shed forming device designed to be installed on a weaving machine.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In the textile field, it is known that, on a Jacquard-type weaving machine, the formation of the weaving shed for the warp yarns of the weaving machine takes place by passing each warp yarn through the eyelet of a heddle whereof one end is connected to a spring and the other end is connected to a funicular element. The funicular element or harness is a yarn, a single- or multi-strand cable that can be wound around the pulley and follow a path defined by guide members. The principle of winding the harness around the pulley is known, for example from WO-A-4 433 704 or from EP-A-0 933 456. In the equipment of U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,704, a mechanical shaft drives some pulleys for winding the funicular elements, without use of a rotary electric actuator. In the equipment of EP-A-0 933 456, the pulley is driven by an electric actuator that controls the travel of the harness secured to the pulley. It is also known from EP-A-0 926 280 to use housings comprising up to sixteen subassemblies formed by a pulley and an associated actuator. The housings grouping together these subassemblies have the advantage of saving space on the weaving machine. Up to forty of these housings are assembled on either side of an aluminum profile that ensures their mechanical support and cooling. Each actuator commands a pulley that is removably assembled. The set of the pulleys, harnesses, heddles, springs and associated guide elements requires a significant number of assembly operations. EP-A-1 493 857 discloses a method and a device making it possible to place and disassemble sixteen pulleys from a housing simultaneously. These devices significantly improve the quality of maintenance operations, in terms of practicality and length.
The size of a weaving machine is the result of a compromise between cost and bulk imperatives, taking into account the diversity of the applications that may be involved. In parallel, the development of new weaving techniques, such as 3D weaving, requires both an increase in travel and admissible loads on the driving means of the harnesses of the weaving machine of the Jacquard type.